To Get Him Back
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: She gets him back and more than she expects and hopes for. BLACKHAWK.


To Get Him Back

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: She gets him back and more than she expects and hopes for. BLACKHAWK.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Well a poster with them on it. And a preorder of the Blu-Ray.

TO GET HIM BACK

She had gotten him back. Seeing his eyes shift to that lost look that she hated to see on his face. But that could be faked. He had done it to marks before. Then he spoke her name. Hitting him hard again. To get him back.

Everything moved so fast. Iron Man flying with a nuke meant for Manhattan changing it's fate to destroy the infiltrators. Watching him fall. Then the Green Giant catching him. Solo again she looks down. Wondering the fate of her fellow fighters. Hiding her hurt she watches as Iron Man flies himself back to his destroyed house. Thor soaring in with Captain America in his arms. Both nodding to see them heading to the one who brought this army to their lands. Then a loud roar as the green Hulk came crashing in. Hawkeye held tight to him. Thinking the worst she watches as the doctor inside the green beast lets his burden descend slowly to the ground. He backs away limping. Then straightening to his game face. Patting the giant who tore through the helicarrier like a Rottweiler. Loud and hard.

"Thanks."

"Cupid."

"Jade Jaws." Hulk grins at him. Wow that is an interesting development. He turns to smile at her. Going to him handing him an arrow that was in one of the many that had crashed around the tower. Taking it he pulls the bow off his shoulder. Game face on. Time to get back his mind. Loading it he crouches down to look right into his tormentors eyes before he ends him.

"Archer," Thor calls.

"Hawkeye?" Steve asks. Going over slowly she rest a hand on him. He looks to her then down at his prey.

"Clint." He looks to her then to the others in the room. They are not alone. Not even relaxing from his pose he turns back to Loki. Looking to the others nodding to them to let them know he is fine. He won't kill him unless provoked. Then Loki awakes to us staring down at him.

We wrap him up. Tony putting him in a panic room. Unable to get out. Electric shielded.

"Shwarma." Eating was good. All the energy and adrenaline fading. Our comms go off with Fury in our ear. Clint placing his on the table. The others following. We won and we deserved to eat.

TGHB

We are trained to be ready in seconds. No prep. So when we head to a guest room in Stark Tower. He grabs me. Pushing me down onto the bed. He needs this. I need this. It is always like this. We are each others stone. Him more to me then I am to him. His kisses electrify me again. Moaning him to spur him on. To gain his control. To be him. This is his. I have only been his for the longest time. Sure I can ham it up to get my info. Flaunt my eyes. These times are the purest things I can give. The red bleeding away. Blue taking its place.

Clothes are gone. And we have sex, make love, coitus. Whatever it is. It is great. Our energy rising and burning one another. He's so warm to my coolness. His breathing in my ear lets me know he's here. Hand on his chest. His heart. His fingers carding through mine. Securing me to him in more ways than one. Closing my eyes this is perfect. This is our sanctuary.

Coulson knew about our affairs. He turned the other way. Letting us have each other. Risking our lives to save the world. Who gives a damn about flirtation and rules. We watch each others back. Know each other so well. We have this.

Waking up the next day he is awake before me. Just staring at me. It is not that unusual for him to have an intense gaze upon me.

"Clint?" he blinks then his eyes look into mine. He looks afraid. Only I can tell that. Others would see him as alert and on guard. His is on guard but his eyes.

"Natasha, I…" reaching for him I pull him toward me. He comes welcomingly. His ear going to my chest.

"It's over." He nods.

"Don't know what I would do without you." She knew that he would probably have another muse. Mockingbird with all her flirtations toward him. But knowing where I would be without him. Rest in peace. More like hell. Encircling my arms around him I gather him close. Never wanting to lose him again.

We go a few more rounds before all are up and functioning again. Bruce checking us all out. All are well and healing. In more ways than one.

Then it's time to send the villain to face justice. Thor keeping a wary eye on the Archer as he calls him. Knowing that his brother had done wrong and we may be mortal but we have teeth. They depart.

All of us go our separate ways. Tony though giving each avenger a special card that if touched turns into a mini phone. A call to assemble. To fight the good fight. Fury giving us time off. We may be part of something bigger but we still had day jobs. Taking a car we head out to the country. Sure it is quiet and simple. Right now that is what we need.

TGHB

Life keeps moving forward. My attachment to Clint becoming more than just partners. Hiding it as best as we can. Sure we play the happy newlyweds to the public for show. Let them believe. Yet we hunt, servile and fight. Hell we fuck like newly weds.

Then something stops.

Looking in a mirror I look at myself. What am I going to do. Looking down at the cursed 6th stick. The same result as all the others before. 2 blue lines on 4. + Signs on the last two. Eyeing myself in the mirror.

Assassin, killer of innocent. Destroying lives and future outcomes. Infiltrator, spy, Avenger. Avenger. I was death. Placing a hand over my flat stomach. Now I am a creator of life.

TBC.. Maybe… Reviews necessary or alerts needed in order to know if to continue.

AUTHOR NOTE:

I blame FallOnMe and her fiction Slow Down. Great story and kicking my muse to wake up. Dang you.

Have so many on the burner. And this.


End file.
